Wiki progress
Wiki progress overview. A scrum-ish to-do list of the progress on the Wiki. Whenever progress have been made on a page, it's moved to the next phase. __TOC__ Thought bubbles What might be a good idea to create. * A "where to buy" template, so that I don't have to update it on more and more pages, as the products come out. Just for easy editing in 2-3 issues, should we increase the amount of places of where to get it. * Should we create an article for each person involved in the universe? I know we have our "user profiles", that we can also use. Or do we want regular articles about you, me, Angelita, Caner etc. (with their consensus of course)? Not created yet The next pages to be created. * Stalker Home System * Giant Home System No setup/layout yet Infobox, categories, code, quote/header placeholders. '' # Bronwen's Fortune (still working on data and templates for vehicles). # Contribute to Burning Suns wiki (something I need to get done at some point) # Hel's Market (still working on data and templates for locations). # Hellfires (still working on data and templates for organizations). No content yet ''No real content yet. # ... No game content yet Stats, pictures and info from the Burning Suns game. # ... No story content yet Origin, intro, lists and/or elements from the Conflagration. # Acarids # Antimatter engine # Antimatter rune stone # Armada nanites # Bellingham # Beth'Avery # Blink distorter # Blink tractor beam # Borbeck # Burning Claw # Burning Suns - Conflagration (book two) # Champion race # Champions # Cultures # Cyberion # Cyborg Army # Dark energy scanner # Dark matter missiles # Darkwood # Deep space telescope # Deep space transmitter # Ercinean Navy # Ercineans # Esther Montford # Eyer'ame # Farseers # FTL deployment pods # Fulda # Garlandia # Giamma 51 # Giant race # Giants # Gravity alternator # History Vanquished # Infiltration drone # Insectoids # K'ral # Leviathan race # Leviathans # Luginea # Mass cloaking device # Medical droids # Mishigas # Neomorph Army # Neomorph race # Neomorphs # Nucleus shield generator # Orb of destiny # Phantom race # Phantoms # Planetary strike cannons # Polihandreon # Ponte # Psyonic Templars of Eternity # Randebar # Reaver Army # Reaver Navy # Recovery drones # Repair droids # Sielle Speren # Solcialand # Sparks # SSSWR-40 # Stalkers # Stargate # Supply nanites # Synthesize platform # The Daybreak War # The Hellfire Campaign # The Hundred-Years War # The Mendillo Conflict # The Oceanhill Incident # The Perseus War # The Phantom Wars # The Sentinel Rebellion # Technologies # Vexation # Wee Gamma # Wraith race # Wraiths Not checked/corrected by Lisa Checking spelling, formulation and story content. # Acarid race # Burning Suns # Burning Suns - Conflagration (book one) # Champion Army # Champion Navy # Ercinean race # Insectoid race # Mercer Darkstar # Neomorph Navy # Templars # Terran Army # The Art of Burning Suns Not checked/corrected by Emil Checking facts, pictures and code. '' # ... Minor corrections/additions required ''Missing some data, better picture or similar. # Acheron (needs bg component) - Emil # Aquila Peleus (needs bg component) - Emil # Aristarchus (needs profile picture) # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 7 - Burnt Bridges (needs details once released) # Eng and Kohn (needs a profile picture) # Gina Bell (needs a profile picture) # Ice Serpent (needs bg component and data) - Emil # Iceland (needs bg component and data) - Emil # Jennifer Bronwen (needs bg component) - Emil # Lazarus Depth (needs bg component) - Emil # Lost Ramos (needs bg component) - Emil # Marauders (needs bg component) - Emil # Melgaria Prime (needs bg component) - Emil # Mendillo (needs bg component) - Emil # Nomius (needs bg component) - Emil # Omega Chronos (needs bg component and data) - Emil # Panacea (needs bg component) - Emil # Reavers (needs bg component) - Emil # Ronins (needs bg component) - Emil # Saephir (needs a profile picture) # Saetorae (needs a profile picture) # Selina Kronosius (needs bg component) - Emil # Shackleton (needs profile picture) # Sol Deuterion (needs a profile picture) # The Assembly (needs a profile picture/infobox) - Emil # Trenton's Redoubt (needs a profile picture) # Valhalla (needs bg component) - Emil Done (67) These pages (sorted by their category) can still be altered or updated, but doesn't require the full process for that. - - - ARMIES - - - # Marauder Army - - - ARTIFACTS - - - # Arachnid eggs # Dark fleet beacon - - - CHARACTERS - - - # Darya Solinas # Dolos # Keera Naraymis # Kiith Kohath # Laenan Estris # Lau Lawinson # Orden Snake-Eyes # Praetorius # Saul Mendieta # Shad'ir'ion # Shan'Chael # Sien Solta # Sofia Stecchi # Thaddeus Jones # Timo Honold # Wai-Mei Xox # Xion # Zath'ir'ae - - - EVENTS - - - # The Nexus Massacre - - - FACTIONS - - - # Changelings # Cyborgs # Guardians # Sentinels # Terrans - - - RACES - - - # Changeling race # Cyborg race # Guardian race # Templar race # Terran race - - - NAVIES - - - # Cyborg Navy # Giant Navy # Marauder Navy # Terran Navy - - - PRODUCTS - - - # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 1 - Flint and Tinder # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 2 - Players and Pawns # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 3 - Prior Planning Prevents... # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 4 - Out of the Frying Pan # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 5 - Friend or Foe # Burning Suns - Conflagration issue 6 - Trial by Fire # Snapshot - A Hellfire Drop # Snapshot - Jennifer Bronwen # Snapshot - Kiith Kohath # Snapshot - Keera Naraymis # Snapshot - Shan'Chael - - - SPECIAL - - - # Burning Suns Wikia # Timeline # Wiki progress - - - SYSTEMS - - - # Aitch # Aluxi # Asgard # Bedingrade # Bronwen # Eng-Kohn Nexus # Eva Arielle # Fenkart # Hydatus Teign # Korxonthos # Kyzar # Lem # Lord's Assembly # Modeus # Montford's Gambit # Oceanhill # Phoenix Category:Browse